Titip
by Nohara Rin
Summary: "Ini… aku suka simpan semua kertas sejak awal masuk. Takut ada apa-apa gitu." / "Kalau gitu aku boleh nitip, nggak, Hin?" / "Nde?" Hinata latah berlogat korea. "M-maksudnya, nani?" NaruHina. AU. Untuk mereka yang baru masuk kuliah lagi untuk semester genap :D


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

A NaruHina's short fic ;)

Warning : OOC Naru. Rada gaje atau malah gaje total? Huhu L maafkan saya

Untuk yang baru menghabiskan libur semesternya. Hahags.

.

.

**Titip**

.

.

Teriakan Bert McCracken yang memasuki intro lagu Pretty Handsome Awkward terdengar. Naruto agak tersentak mendengar kerasnya bunyi dering ponsel di samping bantalnya. Belum lagi getaran yang membuatnya kaget.

Dengan mata mengantuk, ia mengangkat telepon, "Halo."

"BANGUUUUUUUN!" teriak suara wanita di seberang sana yang sukses membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan menjauhi telinganya. "BANGUN PEMALAS! SUDAH JAM TUJUH! MASUK KULIAH JAM BERAPA?"

"Delapan, hoahm." Naruto mematikan ponselnya. Ia masih akan melanjutkan tidurnya, barang kali sepuluh menit tak jadi masalah…

Dan suara pintu yang didobrak pun membangunkannya total. Ibunya yang sebelumnya menelpon dari dapur di bawah, kini sudah berdiri membawa sebatang lidi yang terangkat bak pisau sabit pencabut nyawa, dengan rambut merah yang melayang di udara.

"MAU TELAT?"

"Ampun, ma. Iya Naru bangun. Naru bangun nih."

.

.

**_'Ruang mana?'_**

Setelah mengetik demikian, Naruto mengirimnya ke grup kontak kelasnya. "Naru jalan, Ma." Pamit cowok pirang tersebut memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku levis sambil menyalakan _starter_ motor. Ia memang tidak tahu akan masuk ruangan berapa karena ini hari pertama masuk semester dua.

Dan biasanya hanya ketua kelas yang punya informasi untuk menyebar ke lainnya, namun Naruto belum mendapat konfirmasi di ruang berapa akan diadakan pengisian KRS. Malas mengaktifkan akun sosial medianya, ia lebih suka pesan singkat yang pasti dilihat dan dibalas.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam delapan lewat dua menit ketika Naruto melepas pelan-pelan cengkramannya pada kopling saat mulai melajukan motornya.

Di jalan pun ia asik mengangguk-anggukan kepala mentulikan telinga dengan _play list_ lagu-lagu Thirty Seconds to Mars yang ia idolai. Tak jarang berteriak dalam helm, bernyanyi-nyayi di jalan raya besar yang ia lewati dengan persneling empat. Berdendang sesuka hati meski nadanya _false_ pun yang penting hepi.

Ia tahu, ponselnya terus berdering tanpa putus-putus. Iyalah. Belasan mahasiswa kelasnya yang di-sms. Maka belasan sms pula yang diterimanya. Naruto tak menggubris hingga masuk parkiran kampusnya. Setelah mengunci jok sehabis mengaitkan helm-nya. Ia pun mematikan lagu, berniat melihat jawaban teman-temannya.

**_'413'_**

413. Naruto langsung paham. Artinya gedung empat, lantai satu, ruang tiga. Ia sedang sibuk menghapus _unread_ sms yang isinya hampir serupa tersebut sambil jalan keluar parkiran menuju gedung empat kampusnya. Belum kelar menghapus, layar langsung kembali ke _home_ disertai tulisan '_Hinata is caliing_'.

Tumben?

"Halo."

"_Ha-halo, Naruto-kun di mana?_"

"Di parkiran, kenapa, Hin?"

"Aku—"

Bruuum. Suara motor meredam suara Hinata dan sukses bikin Naruto mengerutkan alis kepada seseorang yang baru saja masuk parkiran dengan lebaynya.

"Hah? Apaan? Ngomong apa?"

_"Aku di depan gedung empat. Nggak ada temannya…" _suara Hinata terdengar merajuk. Naruto kenal betul gadis yang jarang bicara itu pemalu dan serba tak bisa jika kemana-mana sendiri.

"Oh ya, tunggu aja di situ." _Pip_. Meski Naruto merasa tumben, ia tetap angkat bahu. Mungkin Hinata tidak sedang bersama Tenten seperti biasanya. Biarlah. Menolong. Ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Kampus diramaikan oleh mahasiswa di segala penjuru, mulai dari koridor, taman dan mading. Maklum, hari pertama masuk semester genap. Namun Naruto terlalu cuek untuk bilang permisi pada kanan kiri manusia yang memenuhi jalan. Ia berjalan lurus. Sampai menemukan Hinata sedang memeluk tasnya di depan pintu kaca gedung empat. Gadis itu nampak kebingungan.

"Hei." Sapa Naruto, mata birunya langsung menatap ke dalam barang kali ruang tiga kelihatan mata.

"Na-naruto-_kun_, aku nggak tau ruangannya di mana."

"Empat satu tiga," sahut Naruto menyentuh belakang punggung Hinata secara sopan sambil berjalan lurus menuju ruang tiga yang terlihat sudah di tutup pintunya. Secara otomatis Hinata pun berjalan di samping Naruto, pipinya terasa panas.

Pintu ruangan bertuliskan "4-1-3" tersebut sudah ditutup. Membuat langkah Hinata terhenti. "Aduh, udah masuk, ya?"

Naruto sibuk mengintip di kaca vertikal yang ada di daun pintu. Benar, di dalam sudah ada puluhan mahasiswa yang dikenalinya beserta dosen pembimbing akademik yang duduk di meja dosen. "Bener nih ruangannya, ayok."

Naruto mendorong pintu menciptakan bunyi decitan yang membuat penghuninya menoleh. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kemudian agar dosen pembmbing ikut menoleh. Ia hanya mengangguk pada dosen, sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata yang nampaknya baru kali ini telat.

Dosen tak nampak akan marah, biasa saja sambil menyodorkan dua paket lembar formulir KRS. Sementara Hinata masih berdiam di balik punggung Naruto, gadis itu tertunduk malu lantaran terlambat dan menjadi pusat perhatian lainnya.

"Makasih, Bu. Ayok, Hin."

Hinata akhirnya mengekori Naruto sampai ke bangku paling belakang di pojokan. Kebetulan tersisa dua. Tempatnya cowok-cowok berada. Biasanya Hinata duduk paling depan bersama cewek-cewek lainnya. Ini semua karena Tenten tak membalas SMS-nya sejak tadi pagi. Huhu. Jadi kehabisan bangku.

Naruto duduk, menyisakan bangku yang ada di pojokan untuk Hinata. Gadis itu langsung duduk dan menerima sodoran kertas dari Naruto yang tadi cowok itu ambil.

**_'Kartu Rencana Studi'_**

Alias KRS, terpampang di kertas tersebut. Hinata yang sibuk menenangkan diri dari rasa malunya akibat pertama kali terlambat, jadi tersentak saat Naruto bicara padanya.

"Hin, ada pulpen lagi, nggak?"

Hinata tampak bingung. Aduh. Kesalahan ia hanya membawa pulpen satu, biasanya ia bawa dua pulpen cadangan lainnya. Dengan menyesal ia menggeleng.

Naruto langsung colek sana sini meminta pinjaman pulpen.

"Bahkan nggak bawa tas." Jawab Naruto ketika ada salah satu temannya menggerutu bertanya 'emangnya-nggak-bawa-pulpen?'.

Huft. Begini sialnya duduk paling belakang di antara cowok-cowok yang hampir sejenis Naruto. Hanya bawa badan dan materi yang menempel di tubuh doang ke kampus. Sampai kelas, gangguin anak cewek untuk minta pinjam pulpen dan minta selembar kertas.

"Na-naruto-_kun_, gantian aja," Hinata berkata gugup menunjukkan pulpen di tangannya. "Aku ngisinya cepet kok."

"Nah. Cakep!" Naruto menepuk telapak tangannya sendiri satu kali. Ia merapat pada Hinata yang wajahnya sudah merah. Mengintip tulisan tangan Hinata yang _girly_ dan rapih.

"Rapih tuh, isiin dong sekalian. Hehe." Naruto menaruh kertasnya di atas meja Hinata yang sudah selesai menandatangani kertas milik sendiri.

Hinata mengangguk, ia mengisi tahun ajaran, nama dosen pembimbing akademik sampai nama jelas Naruto di tempat tanda tangan. "NPM-nya berapa?" tanya Hinata masih bersisa gugup. Seumur-umur ia tak pernah serapat ini sama Naruto. Ia hanya bisa _keep contact_ dengan cowok pujaannya dengan modus bagi-bagi informasi kampus selama ini melalui pesan singkat.

Naruto menyebutkan NPM-nya, "—mata kuliahnya ceklis aja semua."

"Se-semua?"

"Yep." Naruto masih mantengin tangan mungil Hinata yang mengisi KRS Naruto dengan gugup.

"Udah…"

"Yey," Naruto bergumam santai, "makasih Hinata-_chan_." Ia segera mengambil kertas tersebut dan merebut sopan pulpen yang Hinata sodorkan untuk membubuhkan tanda tangan. Hari ini memang hanya pengisian KRS, kurikulum akan berjalan normal besok.

Dan pandangan Naruto jatuh ke depan. Anak-anak sedang mengantri di depan meja dosen untuk kumpulin KRS sambil ambil nilai IP alias Indeks Prestasi. Ia sama sekali tak mengetahui bagaimana Hinata memandangnya dari samping.

Melihat rambut pirang Naru yang sudah sebulan tak bertemu menjadi agak gondrong sampai ke kuping dan membentuk poni, Hinata jadi _blushing_ ria lagi dalam hati. Uh, tambah hot aja.

"Eh ya, ke depan yuk. Ambil IP." Ajak Naruto yang menemukan Hinata lagi-lagi tersentak. Ia merasa heran dengan Hinata yang kagetan, padahal suaranya nggak bentak-bentak kayak preman.

"A-ah masih ramai." Sahut Hinata melihat dosen PA alias pembimbing akademik sedang direbungin mahasiswa.

"Oh," Naruto mengangguk, lalu punggungnya tak pernah lagi bersandar pada kursi karena tak bisa diam. Sibuk main tepok sama teman-temannya, mengobrol ini itu dan intip kertas nilai temannya.

"Sial, _Teme_ dapet tiga koma tujuh lima." Gerutu Naruto habis mengintip kertas temannya. Ia sebenarnya tak peduli sama sekali dengan berapa IP-nya. Habis kan sudah terlanjur terlewatkan satu semester. Mau ia guling-gulingan di atas lantai tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Naruto berencana serius di semester depan karena sadar semester pertamanya terlewat sia-sia dengan ia yang terlalu santai dan meremehkan segalanya.

Ia menoleh pada Hinata. Gadis itu nampak berkeringat. Kepanasan barang kali. "Pengap, ya?" Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah 'huft'. Naruto tahu, selama ini Hinata duduk di depan yang mana dekat pintu jadi bisa dapat angin, tak seperti di belakang sini yang penuh manusia kepenuhan dosa (cowok-cowok).

Langsung saja Naruto berteriak tanpa malu pada seseorang yang terdekat dengan saklar untuk menyalakan kipas. Tak lama, dua kipas di pinggiran langit-langit pun dinyalakan. Naruto juga merasa gerah. Ia pun membuka jendela di sebelah Hinata. "_Sorry_." Ucapnya untuk mengganti kata 'permisi'. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari bagaimana kekikukan Hinata yang kepalanyanya tiba-tiba dekat sekali dengan tubuh Naruto, bahkan kemeja Naruto yang tak dikancing (karena berdalaman kaus) pun menyentuh ubun-ubun Hinata.

"Nah, seger deh. Ya kan, Hinata-_chan_?" si Uzumaki bergumam abstrak. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum. Meski jarang berkomunikasi, Naruto bersikap seakan teman dekat. Cowok itu santai.

Itulah alasan Hinata memberanikan diri menelpon Naruto tadi. Habisnya, ia terlambat datang ke kampus. Tenten tidak membalas sms-nya. Dan kebetulan Naruto kirim sms menanyakan soal ruangan yang berarti Naruto juga belum masuk ke kelas sama sepertinya. Jadi ia langsung saja menghubungi Naruto karena ia merasa bingung jika sendirian.

.

.

"Dua koma delapan lima."

"Untung aja nggak ngulang."

"Tehe." Naruto nyengir. Ia duduk kembali ke bangkunya setelah berpapasan sama Kiba yang menanyakan IP-nya. Yah, baginya yang penting sih tidak mengulang. Soal IPK bisa ditolong dengan semester berikutnya kalau ia mau berusaha. Abis selama ini dia cenderung tidak serius dan masa bodoh dengan urusan kampus.

Hinata tak lama juga duduk ke kursinya kembali di sebelah Naruto setelah bilang Tenten jahat dan Tenten sibuk minta maaf padanya. "Berapa, Hin?"

Hinata mengangkat alisnya, ia agak menggenggam kertasnya di atas meja itu. Naruto langsung saja mengintip.

Tiga koma empat belas. "Wih lumayan banget." Gumam Naruto dihadiahi gelengan Hinata. "Kata Kak Neji paling jelek itu tiga koma dua puluh…" gadis itu nampak bersedih hati.

"Songong amat Neji, ini dua koma delapan lima disebut apa? Ancur?" Naruto menyodorkan kertasnya bergurau. Ia melihat Hinata memasukkan kertas IP-nya ke dalam sebuah map berwarna ungu transparan. Di dalamnya terlihat ada kertas-kertas lainnya, termasuk semua kartu ujian yang pernah Hinata dapatkan.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Naru kepo. Kurang kerjaan emang hidupnya.

"Ini… aku suka simpan semua kertas sejak awal masuk. Takut ada apa-apa gitu."

"Woh…" Naruto agak takjub. Benar juga, ya. Ia tak pernah mengumpulkan segala kertas yang didapatnya dari kuliah. Mungkin sekarang bertebaran di laci lemarinya yang sama sekali tidak rapih.

Naruto memainkan kertas IP di tangannya sambil berpikir sejenak, "Kalau gitu aku boleh nitip, nggak, Hin?"

"_Nde_?" Hinata latah berlogat korea. "M-maksudnya, _nani?_"

"Ya, nitip." Naruto memasukan kertas miliknya ke dalam map ungu transparan Hinata. Ia yakin Hinata tak kan menolak. Terbukti gadis itu mengangguk malu-malu setelahnya. "Aku cari yang lainnya di rumah, besok ku titipin ke kamu ya?"

"S-silakan titipkan apa saja padaku, Naruto-_kun_." dengan begini, Hinata jadi punya kesempatan untuk lebih dekat lagi karena semua kertas kuliah Naruto ada padanya. Ia tak kunjung sanggup menahan senyumnya.

"Apa aja?"

Hinata mengangguk, tak menatap Naruto sambil merapihkan isi mapnya.

"Kalau gitu, titip hatiku, boleh?"

.

.

Ended.

Yep. Diceritakan sedikit, sebenernya Naruto itu naruh perhatian lebih ke Hinata. Tapi justru karena Hinata itu spesial jadi dia nggak banyak cing-cong walau pun aslinya berisik. Maaf kalau gaje huhu… ini fic iseng karena abis isi KRS (Kartu Rencana Studi) hari ini.

maaf kalau Naru-nya terpaksa jadi OOC, sebenernya sifatnya Naru di fic ini tuh sifatnya aku di dunia nyata hahags. Suka nyanyi sendiri di dalem helm, teriak-teriak gaje. Nggak tau malu kalo di kelas (tergantung mood, kadang diem aja kayak orang sawan), dan cenderung tidak peduli dengan sekitar kalo nggak ada yang lucu atau menarik untuk ditertawakan xD


End file.
